Together
by renchoo
Summary: A multichapter story of a modern AU Mekakushi Dan.Might turn M rated in later chapter. Manly about SetoMary
1. Prologue

She was always alone till he came in.

Mary Kozakura was a short,adorable girl. She was constantly bullied in kindergarten and even present day. Mary didn`t have many friends. Her mother died at a young age,leaving her in a orphanage. There she was constantly bullied and beat up due to how different she was.

Her white fluffy hair an bright pink eyes were considered 'weird' and they were! She was a rumored 'monster' and she`d turn you to stone. She soon developed to be a crybaby and was weak.

Seto Kousuke was the only one who didn`t believe the rumor and was her first friend. He always played with her at reccess,he ate lunch with her and even sat next to her in each year of kindergarten! The were best friends.

Of course when middle school came around it became incredibly difficult. Seto started working small jobs for his father to forget the death of his older sister,Ayano. Mary tried countless times to talk to him,but he told her he was busy.

By grade 7 he finally got some time for her. He apologized almost everyday. It was always great to have Seto back though.

Highschool came around and Mary was introduced to Momo Kisaragi,a popular girl;Kido Tsubomi,Seto`s sister with 8th grader syndrom;Kano Shuuya,Setos brother and a well known lier;and Ene,Ene was her only name and she was in the tech club. Together with Mary and Seto included they were all in a club that was by the misfits who assisted people`s problems. AKA Mekakushi Dan


	2. Chapter 1

Helloooo! I`m the writer of this story and last night when writing I forgot to mention what '8th Grade Syndrome' was to all of you who don`t know,8th grade syndrome is the thing that makes you think you have magical powers or possesss the power of the 'darkness and shadows' I would know,I had it once and I regret every moment of it,,,,,,,,,

Now that we`re caught up,this story starts in a place called Kagerou High during their 2nd year...

Momo raced down the hall dragging Mary along with her. The two were going to inform the club about a task one of the teacher wanted them all to perform. Mary,out of breath from running due to low stamina,tripped a few times from being pulled along Momo helping her at times.

They soon arrived at the club room,end of the 2nd floor hallway. The club room was large enough for the amount of members. It had a couch and a portable TV that was placed with a DVD player to watch movies. On the walls were pictures of the club and assignments schedueled for later on the wasn`t much,but it was comfortable.

The president,Kido, laid face down on the couch. She didn`t have her cape with her today. Kano sat on the arm rest grinning to himself. "W-What wrong with Buchou..?" Momo asked,Mary leaning on her panting loudly. "Aah,she realized the things she`s done have been incredibly stupid." Kano giggled. Momo walked to the couch putting a hand on her back "H-Hey,b-buchouu.." She said trying to cheer her up. "I-If it make you better,w-we have a job,everyone in the club participates. Kidos ears perked up.

She sat up, "W-Well.." Kido started,clearing her throat, "We need the whole club here for this then..Mary,Momo go out and get the rest-Momo if you don`t mind carrying Mary?" She ordered,crossing her knees. "Gotcha,Buchou!C`mon,Mary!" She grinned,lowering herself for Mary to get on,Mary getting on Momo`s back as they started for the members.

First was Ene,walking to the computer club the found the black haired girl with the blue tint at the bottom typing away. "Ene!" Momo called out. Ene didn`t hear. "ENE!" She shouted again. The girl jumped,turning around to look at Momo carrying Mary. "Ah..Hey you guys!" She said happily. "Buchou wants everyone in the club room!" Momo respond,Mary quietly and tiredly saying "Yeah.." Ene stood following behind them on their expedition to find Seto.

They looked everywhere,finally finding him in the court yard. "SETO!" Ene and Momo screamed for his attention. Seto looking up he saw the two girls,Momo with a white puff ball behind her. Holding up a finger he stood grabbing his bag and walked over to them. "What`s up?" He asked. "Club meet." Mary mumbled sleepily. Seto took Mary in his arms,her hugging onto him with what energy she had.


End file.
